Un Dia interesante
by BlackStar26
Summary: Deidara esta en el río, Itachi esta aburrido y lo encuentra nadando semi desnudo...¿que sucedera entre ellos?


**¡Hola! Yo aqui bajando un fic nuevo y super cortito T_T si ya sé, es solo que me motivé y quise hacerlo xD Además es mi primer fic de Naruto, ¿quién lo diria no? xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia solo es mia n_n**

**Adv: Yaoi (chico con chico) Lime y quizas un OoC**

**Un dia interesante...**

Estaba cansado de esos estupidos que siempre lo perseguian, no lo dejaban ni respirar y que mejor forma de escapar de ellos que lanzarse en el agua. Se habia quitado la gran mayoria de ropa, solo se habia dejado los boxers. El rubio nadó un rato hasta que escucho que se acercaban, asi que se hundió y se quedo quieto. Bueno, eso es tecnicamente imposible, la corriente lo arrastro un poco lejos de su ropa y de sus perseguidores. Ahora podia descansar.

Caminando se encontraba el mejor ninja de los Akatsuki: Uchiha Itachi, tenia la cara seria y sombria. Estaba harto de tener que pelear con todos aquellos inutiles y debiles que decian ser mejor que él. Además que llevaba dias sin tener nada emocionante en su "patetica vida" segun él. Seguia su camino cuando ve un chico en el rio, ¿estaria ahogado? ¿necesitaria ayuda?

"Oye ¿necesitas ayuda?"

El rubio por reflejo se volteó encarando al enemigo, viendo que solo era Itachi.

"¿Tengo pinta de necesitarla?" contesto de mala gana el rubio

El gesto hizo que el pelinegro se irritara, solo queria ser amable.

"Disculpa niño, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu baño de burbujas" respondio con sarcásmo mientras hacia ademán de marcharse

"¿¡Niño! ¡Niño tus bolas!" grito el rubio encolerizado, señalandolo con el brazo

Itachi lo ignoro siguiendo su camino, no se detendria por tonterias como esas. Deidara quizó acercarse para seguir insultandolo pero al moverse bajo su pie choco con una roca, lastimandose, provocando un chichon haciendo que se le escapara un grito casi ahogado ya que habia bajado la cabeza y tragado agua.

El pelinegro se volteó rapidamente y vió que el rubio estaba en peligro. Sin pensarlo se lanzó al agua para sacarlo. Después de un rato, ya lo tenia fuera del agua, con los pies de ambos rozando el agua.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto el pelinegro secamente

Deidara gimio del dolor, apretando sus dientes en el acto cuando Itachi toco el area donde habia sido lastimado.

"No toques, dolia menos en el agua" respondio casi con reproche

El maestro del sharigan observó detalladamente a su compañero, semi desnudo solo con boxers, el cabello mojado, lo hacia ver irresistible. Entendió que su pierna estaba hinchada y con fiebre, asi que optó por cargalo y llevarlo de nuevo al agua para que se le bajara la hinchazón. Ya en el agua, lo sostenia por la cintura mientras Deidara se sujetaba de sus hombros con el agua hasta más arriba de su cinturas.

"Esto es incomodo sabes" dijo el rubio molesto

"Pues volteate" fue lo que contesto sin interes

Con esfuerzo se voltea para que su espalda toque el adomen de su acompañante que no lo soltaba mientras que esta vez se sujetaba de los brazos del pelinegro.

"¿Y que hacias en el agua y estes tan lejos de tus ropas?" pregunto Itachi disimulando su interes ya que habia observado el área y no veia la ropa del rubio

"Solo me escape de unos tontos y la corriente me trajo hasta aqui"

"Ya veo, ¿acaso robaste o mataste a alguien?

Eso a Deidara lo saco de quisio.

"Haces muchas preguntas, sueltame" ordenó furioso mientras forcejeaba para soltarse

"Con gusto te soltaria pero, si lo hiciera te ahogarias ya que estas lastimado" le recordó en tonó sarcástico logrando que se tranquilizara

Demonios, habia olvidado que estaba lastimado, solto un suspiro de frustración.

"¿Y tú que haces por aqui?" preguntó un tanto curioso

"Estaba caminando por ahi, hasta que encontre a un niño que parecia estar ahogandose pero más bien me respondio de mala gana"

"¡Te dijé que no soy un niño!"

"Te enojas con facilidad, nosé porqué pierdo mi tiempo contigo" esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso

"¿Asi que pierdes el tiempo conmigo? Pues sueltame ya, prefiero ahogarme que estar contigo" furioso, intento safarse nuevamente pero sin exito

"Deidara calmate, dejame que te explique" intento decir Itachi pero el rubio no daba signos de escuchar ni de parar de soltarse

Estuvieron un rato en esa pelea hasta que Itachi se canso y decidio pararlo de una vez.

"Si no me vas a escuchar hare esto" amenazo pero fue ignorado por el rubio lo cual opto en cumplir lo dicho, bajo su mano hasta la parte intima de Deidara sujetandola de sorpresa logrando que este se detuviera sorpresivamente

"¿Q-Que...h-haces?" pregunto jadeante el rubio

"Si quieres que me detenga, tendras que escucharme, ¿me oiste?" ordenó serio mientras sentia como el chico comenzaba a temblar del nerviosismo

No podia hablar, estaba tan nervioso, nunca nadie lo habia tocado y menos Itachi. No sabia como reaccionar.

"¿Me oiste? si no puedes contestarme al menos asiente" ordeno enojado viendo como el rubio asentia lentamente

Se acerco a su oido sintiendo como Deidara no paraba de temblar.

"No quize decir lo de antes, pero me sacaste de mis casillas" dijo mientras masajeaba su entrepierna "Al parecer no te molesta, otro me habria golpeado" susurro sensualmente en su oido viendo como Deidara no paraba de temblar ademas de oir sus jadeos

Se mordia el labio, no queria gemir, pero no podia contenerlo. Aquello era extremadamente excitante. Queria detenerlo pero no podia y no queria, le gustaba, no podia negarlo. Itachi siguio masajeandolo pero esta vez metio su mano dentro del boxers del rubio sintiendo aquella dureza. Acariciandola y apretando, consiguiendo que Deidara gimiera. No pudo contenerse más, jadeaba y gemia, se sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos del pelinegro. Eran muchas las sensaciónes que le transmitia aquel contacto.

"I-Itachi..."

El maestro del sharingan no se contuvo y con su otra mano decidio soltar a Deidara que este en acto reflejo se sujeto pasando sus brazos detras de la espalda de Itachi. Ya su mano libre la apresuro para llegar hasta llegar al pezon del rubio, acariciandolo. El rubio no paraba de gemir, tanta estimulación lo estaban haciendo llegar al limite.

"Y-Ya...basta"

Los dos no sabian si era de que parara o que ya estaba al limite. Estuvieron asi un rato hasta que Deidara no pudo más y se vino en la mano de Itachi, soltando un ronco gemido. El pelinegro alzó su mano, sacandola del agua rapidamente para darle una lamida a los fluidos del rubio.

"Interesante..."

Deidara trago duro, ese tonó de voz parecia amenazante, al parecer esto iba para más lejos.

**Fin...**

**¿Ta bueno? ¿malo? cualquier cosa diganme n_n dejen coment pls**

**Se les quiere n_n**


End file.
